Dream fighter
by rosepetels
Summary: After a year Lucy returns she been enjoying life until she gets dreams about Kanae, Pharaoh Atem and whispers saying the shadow ramle is returning she must find out what Kanae trying to say before the shaodw ramle does return but will she learn more about her past and her mother too? YAOI/PUZZLESHIPPING WARNING.


Chapter 1:Nightmares.

Lucy was in class with Kouta and Yuka it's been a year sense the day Lucy returned her horns grew back and her hair was long again she promised to Kouta to never kill again so far Lucy been doing good on her promise she only uses her vecters to help around the house or if she can't reach something she uses her vecters Kouta and Lucy were now a couple Yuka hated it but tried to act happy but she really hated the idea Nana goes to school with Mayu Nyu no longer exist Lucy made sure one time and relize Nyu was gone forever which was good meaning Nyu won't cause problems Lucy has become nicer sense she made her promised to the ponit the doctors at thr reseach island gave up looking for even became a hello kitty fan.

"Lucy please tell me what curse where 3 people died"The teacher ask.

"King's tut curse"Lucy awsweard.

"Correct"The teacher smiled.

The class was learning about ancient egypt for 3 mouths but Lucy sense they been learning about egypt Lucy been getting weird dreams they even got scary for her to even handle.

"Kouta there something I need to tell you"Yuka whisperd.

"What's that"Kouta whisperd.

"Okay last night when I was going to the bathroom I saw Lucy downstairs watching chobits because it was a marathon and it was 3 in the morning"Yuka told him about the tv they got from there yuka's paranets as a christmas gift.

"Yeah so"Kouta whisperd.

"She hates Chobits so why would she watch it"Yuka whisperd.

Kouta look at Lucy and finally saw tiredness in her eyes.

"Did she stay up all night"Kouta whisperd.

"But I saw he sleeping on the couch this morning"Kouta whisperd.

"Then le-"Yuka was cut off when the teacher ask"Yuka will you please wake Lucy up"

Kouta and Yuka saw Lucy sleeping on the desk useing her arms as pillows

"Sure"yuka said.

"Hey Lucy wake up"Yuka whisperd while shaking Lucy.

Lucy had not woken.

"Let me try"Kouta went over Lucy and said as loud as he could"LUCY WAKE UP"

She was in a deep sleep un knowing to anyone she was having a nightmare.

**LUCY'S DREAM.**

"Where am I this looks like a city in the desert."Lucy turned around and saw a man with his hair star shape he had bloud bangs some went up as a lighting blot he was in werid looking clothes.

Lucy look up and saw a monster with red eyes he was black the man was falling Lucy saw him and the man yelled"YUGI I NEED YOU"

"Who's Yugi"Lucy ask.

Then everything turned black no peaple no monsters no city she was all alone.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"Lucy yelled.

After being in the dark for so long she cried fearing humans have left her again she curled up into a ball and cried.

Whispers all of a sudden were heard loud and clear saying"Shadow ramle."

They said that over and over Lucy was getting scared because she had no idea where they were coming from she was only in the dark she ran trying hard to get away from the whispers than the whisper yelled saying"PHARAOH"

"Leave me alone"Lucy whisperd.

The yells just got lounder and lounder until"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP"Lucy screamed.

**END OF DREAM.**

"SHUT UP"Lucy shot up from her seat she open her eyes to see Yuka and Kouta shock the classmates confused.

"I'm sorry"Lucy whisperd.

**LATER THAT DAY.**

"What's wrong Lucy you screamed Shut up for no reason"Yuka ask.

"I-I don't know"Lucy whisperd not wanting to talk about it.

Yuka,Kouta and Lucy walk home Lucy stop and thought of her dream'Who was that man and whats with the monster and Who's yugi'Lucy thought.

Kouta and Yuka look behind and saw Lucy looking confused.'Clam down Lucy it was just a dream I should go home and take a bath that might make me feel better'Lucy thought.

"Lucy are you okay"Kouta ask.

Lucy look up at them and walk to them and said"Yeah, I'm fine"Lucy lied.

After a while they pass a restront called buger world Lucy saw friends walking out and saw a man who like the man in her dream but shorter and not as tan they walk pass her lucy turned around and wanted to yell wait but something stop her that was Kouta and ask"Are you sure your okay"Kouta ask.

"I don't know anymore Kouta"Lucy whisperd with fright in her words.

TBC


End file.
